The present invention relates to a securing device in which a cylindrical member is screw-engaged in a tapped hole at the deep portion thereof so as to be secured.
A conventional securing device, in which a cylindrical member is screw-engaged in a tapped hole and spirally moved to a prescribed position in the tapped hole so as to be secured to perform an aimed fixing function, has been used in various fields. Before the cylindrical member is screw-engaged in the tapped hole, an adhesive or the like is applied to the male screw of the cylindrical member to secure the cylindrical member to the female screw of the tapped hole firmly, liquid-tightly or gas-tightly. However, the adhesive or the like applied to the male screw of the cylindrical member comes off the male screw before the cylindrical member is spirally moved to the prescribed position in the tapped hole, so that the amount of the adhesive or the like is not sufficient when the cylindrical member is placed in the prescribed position. Although it is good to apply the adhesive or the like to the inside surface of the tapped hole in the prescribed position in order to prevent the adhesive or the like from coming off the male screw, it is also troublesome. This is a problem.